Arisen
by spicegirl324
Summary: The Clans have returned to a normal life. But that will all change very soon. These strange Twolegs have arrived near the lake. What are they doing here? Are they the key to the new danger arising?
1. ProloguePreface

**A special thanks to risingblaze for giving ideas for this story.**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

_Leader_: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

_Deputy_: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat_: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Warriors_: Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Briarpaw

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

_Apprentices_: Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark stripe along her back

Dovepaw- gray she-cat

Ivypaw- white tabby she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- long-haired creamy she-cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits: Honeykit (pale brown she-cat) and Lightningkit (dark gray tom with white paws and white underbelly)

_Elders_: Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Purdy- plump tabby with gray muzzle, former loner

ShadowClan

_Leader_: Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

_Deputy_: Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

_Medicine Cat_: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail (ginger tom)

_Warriors_: Oakfur- small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw (cream-and-gray tom)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw (black she-cat)

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Smokefoot- black tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black paws

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

_Queens_: Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

_Elders_: Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- long-haired white she-cat, blind in one eye

WindClan

_Leader_: Onestar- brown tabby tom

_Deputy_: Ashfoot- gray she-cat

_Medicine Cat_: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

_Warriors_: Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two black paws

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with one white mark on her forehead

_Elders_: Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

RiverClan

_Leader_: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy_: Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

_Medicine Cat_: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

_Warriors_: Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

_Queens_: Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Elders_: Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Vampires

Bella-Edward

Alice-Jasper

Rosalie-Emmett

Carlisle-Esmѐ

Reneesmee-Jacob (shape-shifter)

Volturi- Aro

Marcus

Caius

Alec

Demetri

Felix

Jane

Renata

Prologue

The wind was silent as two she-cats stood in the starry clearing. The tortoiseshell looked at the elder blue-gray she-cat with horror in her eyes.

"Oh, Bluestar!" she wailed. "What's going to happen to everyone?"

"Calm, Spottedleaf," Bluestar replied. "The third cat has been found and all will be well."

"Nothing has been okay once they arrive!" Spottedleaf countered. "They shouldn't have come! The Clans will meet their doom!"

"They will meet their doom if they don't come." Bluestar explained. "Without them, they wouldn't have a chance."

"What if everything goes horribly wrong?" Spottedleaf challenged. "What will you do then?"

Bluestar let out a huff of frustration. "I trust that the Clans will be all right. If not, Firestar may be lost for good. "

Spottedleaf paused for a minute to think. "Should we tell…" she began but stopped.

"Not yet." Bluestar replied. "We will tell them when the time comes."

Spottedleaf paused to think for a moment. "All right, but if all fails, the Clans will be destroyed!"

Preface

I knew that this was dangerous. That it possible that nobody would survive. But we weren't alone this time. We had a small chance that we could stop them. But the other side can do the same to us. They have abilities that few can match.

"Attack!" The battle has begun. I've had experience with life and death before, but this was different from before. My life wasn't the only one at stake. In a flash, I saw Nessie attacking a cream-colored tom.

What have we got ourselves into?

**Yea, I know that it's short. Hang in there, it will get better.**


	2. A Dream and a Scent

**Hey guys. Here is the first chapter of Arisen.**

A Dream and a Scent

Dovepaw was crossing the fallen log on her way to the Gathering. The full moon shone brightly above her head and added a tinge of silver to her gray fur. They were the first to arrive, but her super abilities could sense that the other three Clans were not far behind. Dovepaw joined her sister Ivypaw in the crowd of cats.

Suddenly, Dovepaw realized that there was no one next to her. Then, another stronger wave of shock went through her when she saw that she wasn't on the island at all. She was near a pool where the stars reflected their radiant shine. She saw faces within the stars, but was unable to make out any of the faces.

_This must be the Moonpool. _Dovepaw thought. _But how did get here from the island?_ Now one face was coming into focus. It was that of a tortoiseshell she-cat. She knew that she was certainly not Yellowfang.

"Wh-who are you?" Dovepaw stammered.

"Come with me, young one," the she cat replied. She waved a starry paw, beckoning Dovepaw to follow her as she walked into an unfamiliar clearing. Dovepaw followed the tortoiseshell with uncertainty.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally reached the clearing. "Why are we here?" Dovepaw asked.

"I have a message for you, Dovepaw. Do you remember the prophecy you received from Yellowfang?"

Dovepaw nodded silently. "_After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a dove's gentle wing._ What about it?" she asked the tortoiseshell.

"There's more," the starry she-cat said. Her voice broadened. "_After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a dove's gentle wing. But the dove can be caught between the tendrils of ivy and the swishing breeze. The arrival of cold will allow the dove to arise once more._"

"What does this mean?" Dovepaw tried to ask. But the she-cat was already fading.

Dovepaw woke with a start. If her sister Ivypaw weren't sleeping next to her, she would have scream. Slowly, she stood up on her four paws and left her littermate sleeping in the apprentices den. She went to the freshkill pile and chose a mouse for herself. It was gone in four huge gulps. Dovepaw lifted her head and quickly spotted Lionblaze darting towards her.

"Hi, Dovepaw!" he greeted. "We're going on the dawn patrol at the WindClan border with Birchfall and Cloudtail. We'll be leaving soon."

"All right," Dovepaw answered. She wanted to tell him about her dream, but it would have to wait until they could speak privately.

"Come on, Dovepaw!" Sandstorm growled impatiently. "We still have the rest of the border to check!"

"I'm sorry, Sandstorm." Dovepaw was trying to be able to talk to Lionblaze alone, but the annoyed ginger she-cat made her stay with the rest of the patrol.

Cloudtail suddenly stiffened up and tasted the air. Dovepaw could smell a strong scent of fear coming from him. "Do you smell that?" Cloudtail asked skeptically.

Lionblaze smelled the air, too. "Yeah, do any of you know this scent?"

Dovepaw also sniffed the air and was taken aback by what hit her nose. There was a hint of Twoleg, but it wasn't just Twoleg scent. Dovepaw noticed some pine scent mixed in there as well. But the most overwhelming scent of all was the reek of fresh blood.

"We must report this immediately!" Sandstorm ordered, and soon the patrol was bounding toward the camp.

"Firestar, we have news to report!" Cloudtail yelled as the patrol bounded into the hollow.

"Since when are you the leader of this patrol?" Sandstorm challenged before turning to Firestar. "We do have news to report. We found a strange scent near the WindClan border."

"What was it like?" Firestar asked. Dovepaw could feel some waves of uncertainly coming off of him.

"It was like…" was all that she heard as she bounded towards the medicine cat den.

In the den, Jayfeather was busy restocking the herb store, but he seemed to sense Dovepaw's presence immediately.

"What do you want?" he asked. She could tell that being the only medicine cat was tough for him.

"I have something to tell you and it may be important." Dovepaw said.

**Cliffhanger! Hey, please review and say what you REALLY think about this story so far. And you can also check out my poll on my profile page. It has to do with this story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. More Questions than Answers

**Sorry I took forever to update. I was really busy and got the worst case of writer's block EVER! Well, here's the second chapter.**

**Dovepaw POV**

"Well, shoot!" Jayfeather growled impatiently.

"I had a dream last night." That was all it took to make the grumpy medicine cat perk up. "Go on!" he said with interest.

"I was at the gathering," Dovepaw narrated the rest of her dream to Jayfeather. "Do you know who the tortoiseshell was?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Spottedleaf. She was the medicine cat of ThunderClan when Firestar joined the Clan. And she gave you another prophecy?"

"Not another one." Dovepaw said. "There was more to the first prophecy that she gave me. _After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a dove's gentle wing. But the dove can be caught between the tendrils of ivy and the swishing breeze. The arrival of cold will allow the dove to arise once more._"

"Well," Jayfeather thought out loud. "The arrival of cold probably means the start of leaf-bare. But what about the rest of the prophecy? What can it mean?"

While Jayfeather was lost in another world, Lionblaze entered the den. "Hi Dovepaw. What are you doing here with Jayfeather?"

"She had a dream last night. Spottedleaf gave her a prophecy." Jayfeather said when Lionblaze jerked him back to reality. "_After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on a dove's gentle wing. But the dove can be caught between the tendrils of ivy and the swishing breeze. The arrival of cold will allow the dove to arise once more._"

"We'll discuss this later." Lionblaze said quickly. "Dovepaw, I've been worried about the scent that we found on the patrol. I think that you should use your power in order to find out who it is. It may be something new, and something dangerous. Are you up to it?"

Dovepaw jumped at the opportunity. "Yes, yes! I'll do it!" she said while jumping up and down.

"Calm down, mousebrain," Lionblaze said. "You don't want all four Clans to know, do you?"

"Fine."

"Okay, let's go!"

Lionblaze was starting to get anxious. What if this …_thing_ jumped out and attacked him, Dovepaw, and Jayfeather, who insisted on coming along against Lionblaze's will.

"Is _this_ the scent you were talking about?" Jayfeather asked with his nose wrinkled.

"Yes, yes it is." Dovepaw responded before Lionblaze could say anything.

"All right, Dovepaw." Lionblaze said. Before long, Dovepaw got a distant look in her eyes indicating that she was "investigating" the mysterious scent.

_Five minutes later…_

"I'm bored!" Jayfeather complained.

Lionblaze sighed in frustration. His brother had been telling him that constantly since Dovepaw had begun her "investigation". "You insisted on coming. You know that you didn't have to." Lionblaze responded.

Before Jayfeather could say anything else, Dovepaw's eyes returned to normal.

"What did you find?" Lionblaze asked.

"That was creepy!" was her only response.

"What was creepy?"

"There were 4 Twolegs there. 2 of them matched the scent that was found on the patrol," Dovepaw began. "One had that scent as well, but she had more Twoleg mixed in. The other one had a mix of Twoleg and a scent similar to dog." Dovepaw then wrinkled her nose. "It smelled awful!"

"Let's get back to camp. And you," Lionblaze glared at Jayfeather, "don't say a word till we get into camp."

"Fine, bossy paws!" Jayfeather said while pouting. The Three then started back to camp.

"I wonder who those Twolegs are and why they have such a different scent," Dovepaw wondered out loud.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update more frequently from now on.**


	4. A Vision

**Hey. Sorry, I've been busy. Well, this chapter is where we talk about Twilight.**

**I apologize to any Jayfeather fans if I made him look obnoxious in the last chapter. It was fun to write.**

**Bella POV**

I was relaxing in our new satin chair while playing with my new iPad. We may have been driven out of Forks, but they were able to find an abandoned cabin near a beautiful lake. I could the birds chirping and smell the distant marigolds as if they were next to my nose.

It was strange to be IMing someone that was sitting in the chair across from you. But when there are people camping only 80 feet away, you don't want them to know that there are vampires in the area.

* * *

**Psychic: **This is nice, although I need a TV in here! I haven't seen American Idol in 4EVER!

**Lie2Me**: Alice, I know ur looking the picture of Casey James again!

**Psychic**: He's hot!

**NowUrHappyNowUrNot:** Hey!

**Psychic:** Did I say hot? I meant hideous!

**NowUrHappyNowUrNot:**Nice try, Alice Cullen! This is the *checks clipboard* 1,729,630th time u've said that on IM! Were those all mistakes, 2?

**Psychic:**ok, I slipped up again! Big deal!

**NowUrHappyNowUrNot:** It's a HUGE deal if u slipped up 1,729,630 times!

**Psychic:** All right! Please 4give me!

**NowUrHappyNowUrNot:** Fine. But next time, I'm filing 4 divorce!

Lie2Me: U said that every time 4 the last 843,392 times.

**NowUrHappyNowUrNot:** I mean it this time!

IWillSurvive: u said that 4 the last 743,253 times.

**NowUrHappyNowUrNot:** I really do.

Lie2Me: that's what u said last time Alice slipped up

**Psychic:** Fine. But Casey James has an AMAZING voice!

**IWillSurvive**: u've been talking 'bout him nonstop since American Idol began!

**Psychic**: He should sing Eye of the Tiger!

**Lie2Me**: Here she goes again!

**Psychic:** And he may want 2 consider 2 sing What I've Done, maybe Dance w/ the Devil…

_Lie2Me has logged off_

_IWillSurvive has logged off_

**Psychic**: Aw, come on!

**NowUrHappyNowUrNot:** I'm ditching u!

_NowUrHappyNowUrNot has logged off._

**Psychic:** Fine! B that way!

_Psychic has logged off_

* * *

Well, Jasper didn't look very happy. But I couldn't blame him. Not entirely. If I found out that Edward thought that Kate Voegele was hot, I'd probably rip his head off.

"Hey, Jasper! Are you alright? You look like Paul when he's completely pissed at someone," Jake said before he picked up an apple that he finished in one bite.

It was great that Jacob had decided to come with us. Despite being a vampire while he was a werewolf, it was still great to have him around.

Before Jasper could say anything, Edward jumped in. "Well, Jasper is somewhat pissed off. Alice was talking about Casey James again."

"That makes sense," Jake replied.

"Jake, stop thinking about girls in bikinis!" Edward screamed.

There was loud _clanggg_ from the kitchen where Nessie was making egg rolls.

"JACOB BLACK!" Uh oh. This isn't gonna be good.

Nessie redirected her attention to Edward. "Dad, where did he see the bikini girls?"

Edward paused for a few seconds. "Playboy Magazine! There was a bikini contest. Jake chose the tanned one with a red polka dot bikini!"

"Nessie, please! I'll cancel my subscription, I promise!" Ah, poor Jacob. Always caught by Edward.

"Fine. But next time, you're not having lunch! Or dinner! Or breakfast the next day!" Those cooking skills that I taught her really paid off. Not that she ever had much to cook, with only her and Jake.

"Those dumplings smell delicious!" Jake didn't seem to realize where his hand was going.

"Jake, watch the oil! It's–" She was cut off by a loud sizzle and a howl of pain.

"—hot!" she finished a little to late.

"You think I don't know that?" Jacob screamed in distress.

"Now who's pissed off?" Jasper said with gleaming eyes.

"Keep it down, will you? We don't want to be discovered!" Carlisle yelled at everyone.

"Yeh, keep it down," Rosalie said with annoyance.

"Jake let me see that," Carlisle slowly came up to Jacob and looked at the burn. "It's not too bad. It should be fine by tomorrow."

"Umm… you may want to rethink that." Edward said. He was epically failing at hiding his laughter.

"Edward, what is that supposed to mean? Shape-shifters heal 20 times more quickly than humans." Carlisle said.

"That's when it's an open wound. If the skin isn't cut, the healing process is 20 times slower than with a human." Edward said with some triumph in his voice.

"It's true, Carlisle." Jake said while glaring at Edward.

* * *

Gosh, I had no idea that Jake was such a loud snorer! I was surprised that Nessie could sleep through it.

"So, what do you want to do?" I said facing Edward.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Edward said facing Rosalie.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Rosalie said facing Jasper. Joy. The same nightly routine.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Jasper said facing Esme.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Esme said facing Carlisle.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Carlisle said facing Emmett.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Emmett said facing Alice.

There was no response.

"Alice?" Emmett said, worried about his sister.

Then she started to talk. "Cats… vampires… Volturi… StarClan… Dark Forest… Tigerstar!"

"She sees something!" I said. "Alice, what did you see?"

"I d-don't kn-know," she stammered. "We were on one side and a bunch of cats. But we had cats on our side to. We were for StarClan and they were for the Dark Forest!"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Jasper sounded puzzled.

"We'll see tomorrow. Let's play Blackjack!" Edward suggested.

**Yup. The world of cats and vampires will collide soon. I won't be able to update often, but keep those reviews coming! A thanks to ShiningEmerald and NivelFish, whose reviews helped me finish. **


	5. The Gathering

**Okay, new chapter. Now b4 you kill me, let me explain. First of all, I had school. I know, not a very good excuse, but I have homework and after school stuff. Homework + After School Stuff = Less time 4 fanfiction.**

**Second of all, my computer felt like being psycho. So I was half way done, then my computer crashed and I lost everything. Then I had to start over. I was finally finished when something happened and my dad decided 2 delete the account w/ the file. Then I was half way again and the comp crashed **_**AGAIN!**_** My comp was being evil. Either that or proudflame did something. Or sandflight. XD**

**Not 2 mention I was in an unnamed foreign country 4 a few weeks and couldn't access my fanfic after posting the previous chapter. If u wanna know which 1, ask sandflight or proudflame!**

**So anyways, enjoy the chapter! The name may sound boring, but some good stuff happens here!**

The Gathering

**Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze sat down to think. He was hoping that these Twolegs would be identified, but Dovepaw's findings weren't exactly helpful. All that he knew was that they weren't there before and they weren't like any Twolegs he had seen. Then he had his worries. He hated to admit to himself, but he could almost sense a tang of—

"LIONBLAZE!" A highly annoyed voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ow, Jayfeather. Did you really need to do that? My ears will be ringing for a moon" Lionblaze winced at the ringing sound.

"Sorry, but nothing was getting you back to reality. You didn't even notice that you have a thorn in your paw!"

Lionblaze didn't notice it before, but there was a large wound the size of a thorn right in the middle of his paw. "Was this your doing?"

His brother sighed. "I thought you would notice. Clearly not. And what would make you so out of your element like that?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking of my next training session with Dovepaw."

"Likely story," Jayfeather mumbled. The two were silent for a while.

"It was about the Twolegs, wasn't it? You think that that Clan is in danger."

Lionblaze winced. He didn't know why he bothered to lie to his brother when he knew that he possessed a power greater than any cat before him.

"Well, what if—" Lionblaze began.

"Dovepaw didn't see anything indicating that the Twolegs—or whatever they are—are a threat to the Clan. Now let's get out of here before the others get suspicious." Jayfeather said while trying to push his brother out of the medicine cat den.

Lionblaze sighed. Jayfeather was probably right. But something about them just didn't quite settle with him…

**Dovepaw POV**

"I'm so excited! Our first Gathering together!" Ivypaw said with excitement filling her voice.

Dovepaw forced a small smile. "I know. It was so lonely to be there without you."

Dovepaw dragged back as Ivypaw bounded ahead. She needed to think and her littermate wasn't helping. She casted her senses ahead to check for any sign that those Twoleg-like creatures were ahead. Thankfully there was nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" The grumpy voice Berrynose startled her from her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Dovepaw replied, hoping that Berrynose would drop the subject.

"You know what I mean!" Berrynose said with more agitation in his voice. He must have had another bad fight with Poppyfrost. They had been fighting more often lately and sometimes got to the point where they looked like they would rip each other's throats out if they weren't in front of Honeykit and Lightningkit.

"I…" Dovepaw frantically thought of an excuse. "… was thinking of how beautiful the lake looked tonight."

Berrynose took his eyes off of Dovepaw to look at the lake. "You're right. It's prettier than usual. There seems to be some shine to it tonight."

Dovepaw stared at the lake. Berrynose was right for once. The lake seemed to glitter in a way that she had never noticed before.

She continued to stare when she realized that the shine was moving! It was moving like a fish! It sent chills up her spine and she quickly looked away.

"ThunderClan!" Firestar yowled to alert the Clan that they were approaching the tree.

One by one, Dovepaw watched her Clanmates jump onto the tree and padding across with caution.

"Come on, Dovepaw!" Ivypaw meowed as she jumped onto the tree.

Dovepaw had crossed to the island before, but the moving glittery object that she had seen earlier put her on edge. She silently jumped onto the tree and looking down at the water below her. As she crosses, she could have sworn that a mass of glitter had passed beneath the branch. Her heart jumped and she nearly fell off the log.

"Hey, you okay?" Squirrelflight asked behind Dovepaw.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "It's kinda tricky."

Dovepaw put on a smile and landed on the island. Hopefully, the Gathering would be free of trouble this time.

Jayfeather POV

Jayfeather jumped off the log and rushed to the roots of the large tree to meet the other medicine cats. When he got there, he realized that he was the first one there. _I might as well check on Dovepaw._ He thought to himself.

He sniffed the air until he was able to distinguish Dovepaw's scent from the rest. He went in expecting to sense some excitement in her. After all, this was the first Gathering that she attended with Ivypaw, right?

Clearly not. Jayfeather sensed something wrong when he caught Dovepaw's scent and he entered her thoughts; everything was surrounded by this dark cloud of fear. _What is she afraid of?_ He thought. _She shouldn't be _that_ scared simply from new things in the forest. She's hiding something…_

"Hi Jayfeather!" Flametail's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jayfeather quickly put his act together and smiled. "Hello there, Flametail. Is Littlecloud with you?" he said hoping it would keep the young tom from asking questions.

"He's busy. Ivytail just had her kits and he wanted to stay in camp to keep an eye on them." Flametail replied.

Jayfeather was glad that the subject was kits. "Yes, Poppyfrost had her kits as well."

Flametail seemed to be tasting the air. "Looks like WindClan and RiverClan are here!"

_You'd think they would have arrived first,_ Jayfeather thought as the scents of WindClan and RiverClan mixed with the scents of ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

"Hi!" Willowshine said. The sounds of her pawsteps were quick, meaning she was running. "Sorry I'm late. Mothwing had to stay behind and treat Pebblefoot. Mossypaw had a thorn scratch that got infected."

Kestrelflight said nothing, but waves of suspicion were coming from him. _Geez, what got under his fur? _Jayfeather thought as the Gathering begun.

Firestar went first. "All is well in ThunderClan and we have 2 new additions. Poppyfrost had Honeykit and Lightningkit a quarter moon ago." He then stepped back and motioned for Blackstar to go forward.

Blackstar announced the arrival of 3 kits to Ivytail before Mistystar announcing Rushstream as a new warrior. The post was then given to Onestar.

"Life in WindClan has mostly been typical this past moon!"

_Mostly?_ Jayfeather didn't like the vibe he was getting from Onestar.

"However…" Menace and suspicion filled Onestar's voice. "… we're investigating the disappearance of Nightcloud under mysterious circumstances!"

Jayfeather felt a sudden pulse of shock and terror from Dovepaw. _What does _she _have to do with this?_

He sensed Onestar's fiery gaze going over his Clan before stopping at Leafpool. "I have deduced that a certain ThunderClan warrior that betrayed her Clan is behind it!" Cries rose in the WindClan warriors, cries that sounded like preparing for battle.

"Death to Leafpool!"

"Traitor!"

The only WindClan cat the Jayfeather couldn't hear was Crowfeather. _Wouldn't he be the loudest? Nightcloud was his mate._ He probed into his father's mind —it still felt strange to think that he was half WindClan—and once again saw his parents running away together. _Why would he be reminiscing about Leafpool now?_ Then it hit him. Crowfeather still loved Leafpool and there wasn't a cat in his Clan that could take her place. _That explains why Crowfeather hates Breezepelt so much!_

Strong waves of anger were coming from Firestar. _That's understandable._

"Why are you so quick to blame Leafpool for Nightcloud's disappearance?" The anger in Firestar's voice was rising beyond the point where Jayfeather thought anyone's anger could go. "How about you do what you told me when Ashfur was murdered, Onestar? Look at your own Clanmates first! Question their loyalty to the warrior code, not ours! ThunderClan! We're leaving!"

_Wow._ Jayfeather was shocked. He never thought Firestar would lash out at another leader like that before, especially during a Gathering. _Well, that ungrateful WindClan leader had it coming to him._ Jayfeather decided to see how Onestar reacted to Firestar's response. He felt a stab of shock when he entered Onestar's thoughts. _Good! He deserved it!_

When the Clan left the island, Jayfeather felt the same waves of fear coming from Dovepaw. _She knows something that she isn't telling us!_ As his mind wandered, he realized that he was running low on tansy in the medicine cat den. He quickened his pace to catch up to his leader, who seemed to be cooling down.

"Hey, Firestar? I'm gonna take a detour to the abandoned Twoleg nest. I just realized that we're running low on tansy."

He could hear Firestar taking a slow, deep breath. "Alright, but be careful. We don't know much about that scent, and the creature that left it may be dangerous."

"Thanks Firestar!" Jayfeather said as he headed towards the abandoned Twoleg nest.

**Nessie POV**

I woke up to Jacob's loud snoring and saw everyone else in the opposite corner playing Spoons. Well, it looks like Dad is winning as always. Sometimes it's so annoying when your dad knows exactly what you're thinking.

Might as well sneak out for a few minutes. After all, who's gonna catch me at 3 in the morning? I open the door that's next to me as silently as I can. Of course, if I made any noise whatsoever, everyone would know. Or maybe I just didn't here, considering that Jake was snoring at a 20, on a scale of 1 to 10. So I just opened the door when he was at his loudest.

Wow! The lake looks so much like the moon! Especially with that little island over there!

The strong scent of catnip redirected my attention to a garden right next to the cabin. There's catnip with some other herbs. I started smelling one with a bright yellow flower.

I hear a rustle in the brush nearby. Then a new scent comes over me…

**Cliffy, peeps! I'm soooo evil! But this is my longest chapter yet! Over 1,500 words! And I absolutely **_**LOVED**_** writing the part where Firestar lashes out at Onestar! If you ask me, that part is **_**WAYYYY **_**overdue in the books.**

**First of all, thanks to 2 currently unnamed authors, who recently updated their fanfics and gave me more motivation to update. U guys know who you are!**

**Also, thanks to Linzerj, 1puppyluv, Riverpebble, Dragea, and Robin Jeananne! Ur reviews helped me 2 finish this chapter, so keep those reviews coming!**


	6. Worlds Collide

**Hey guys! First of all I am SO SORRY for the wait. Wow, almost a year since last time! I've been so busy with school and had an 8-month case of writer's block. Not to mention my mom banning me from fanfiction . But I'm back thanks to my faithful reviewers! Yes, GreyAthena, pearlgirl97, and KhandTwilightFan15, I mean you guys and I can never thank you enough for giving me the extra push I needed! **

**Jayfeather POV**

_What is she hiding?_ Jayfeather thought as he headed towards the Twoleg nest. _It definitely involves Nightcloud in some way…_ Just then, his thoughts were interrupted with a scent that he recognized immediately.

_That's the scent left by those strange Twolegs. Except… it's more like normal Twoleg…_ Then he noticed something else. _There's tansy! It's in the garden! _Jayfeather ran like he never had before, desperate to protect the herbs his Clanmates depended on.

The stench grew stronger, but he ignored it. "Hey!" he screamed. "What do you think you're doing?"

He could sense it freeze. "Sorry! I didn't realize…" it said in a high-pitched voice. _Great StarClan, she can speak,_ he thought.

She seemed to think the same thing. "Wait, you're a cat! How the hell can I speak to you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jayfeather was curious, but that was a question for another time. "What are you doing with my herbs?"

Waves of confusion came off from her. "These are yours? What are you gonna use them for?"

This statement made his blood boil. "What do I use them for? Just healing my sick and injured Clanmates!"

"Sorry, I thought they were just flowers," Jayfeather sensed that her apology was genuine when she put the tansy down.

Before picking them up, he decided to ask her one last question. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

"ThunderClan?" she replied with even more confusion. "What's that?"

"We live here in the forest and don't like it when outsiders destroy our herbs!" Jayfeather told her without disguising the anger in his voice.

This response seemed to frighten her. _Good, maybe she'll leave now_. Suddenly his mind was filled with a bunch of images. Dogs chasing Twolegs; a bunch of Twolegs hiding in the abandoned Twoleg nest, one looking a lot like the one he was talking to. _They must be running from something,_ he thought. Then he noticed the Twoleg looking at him in a strange way. Then it clicked.

"You sent me that?" _How?_ He added mentally.

She just smiled. "So how about this? We get to stay here and I will never bother you again"

Jayfeather thought about it. _There's no guarantee that she will keep her end, but it's not like I can fight her._ For some reason, she seemed stronger than other Twolegs.

"All right!" he said. "But if I catch you here again, you'll have to face my Clan!"

"Deal!" she said with a terminal note as they parted.

"Hey!" she suddenly said while looking back. "I didn't get your name!"

"Jayfeather," he said in a whisper.

She seemed to hear him regardless. "Nice meeting you Jayfeather! I'm Nessie!"

She ran back into the nest as Jayfeather headed back to camp.

_Great StarClan, apprentices seem to be getting more careless by the day! _Jayfeather thought as he lay in his nest. Ivypaw had woken up with a huge gash in her flank that was bleeding like crazy, which she claimed she got from a thorn in the dirtplace in the middle of the night. Then during the sunhigh patrol Blossompaw sprained her hind paw falling into a fox den. Lucky for her, there was no fox inside.

His mind drifted to his encounter with Nessie as he fell to the shadows of sleep.

He woke up in a meadow, filled sweet grass and flowers. He wondered how he got there in the first place.

_Mousebrain,_ he chided himself. _This must be a dream from StarClan._ Sure enough, another scent soon came over him. "Yellowfang," he said curtly without turning around.

"Is that how you talk to a fellow medicine cat?" she replied with a hint of humor in her mew.

Jayfeather tried to suppress his annoyance, but still released a small growl. "Why have you called me?"

"Alright, I just cut to the chase," she said. Jayfeather found that she sounded a little rushed. "Remember that Twoleg you met today?"

"Sure, what about her?" He was officially confused now.

"You need to go back to the Twoleg nest and meet her family!"

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" _Why should I have anything more to do with those Twolegs?_ He added silently

"I thought you would ask that," Yellowfang replied calmly. "You will need their alliance when battling the Dark Forest."

Jayfeather bristled with annoyance. "You think we can't fight our own battles?"

"Will you turn down an offer to strengthen your forces?" she retorted back.

She got him there. No matter how long they bumped heads, she always won. "Fine, but not willingly!"

Yellowfang smirked. "I thought you'd say that," she said before disappearing.

**I know it's kinda short, so I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Please note, I will only be able to work on this story (or my other fic) during school breaks, so will probably update in July at the earliest. Again, thank you to all of my reviewers and continue sending reviews if you like the story (I was considering dropping it before I saw the reviews I had).**


End file.
